


enough about the pants already

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [26]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Kimberly is home sick and Trini goes to visit her during lunch, leading Zack to poke fun at her for being a doting girlfriend.Just some good old fashioned Ranger bonding.





	enough about the pants already

Zack took the seat on Billy’s right at the emptier-than-usual lunch table. “So you finally kicked the girls out of our clubhouse.”

Jason glanced up from his plate, his mouth wrapped around an enormous bite of a sandwich.

“Trini’s going to check on Kimberly at home,” Billy explained. “She texted the group chat.”

“I left my phone at home. In the toilet.” Zack shrugged.

“Again? I can waterproof your next one for you. If you want,” Billy offered.

Zack grabbed Billy’s shoulder. “Man, you really are a superhero.”

“We’re not supposed to say that,” Billy hissed.

Zack put his hands up and dropped the topic. Billy was right, technically. “Trini is so whipped,” Zack mused.

Jason violently gulped down his mouthful of ham and Swiss and looked at Zack. “Because she cares about her girlfriend?”

“She’s leaving school in the middle of the day, dude.”

“You skip classes twice a week,” Billy pointed out.

Zack shook his head. “Trini likes school, that crazy girl. I’m telling you, Kim wears the pants.”

“Trini wears pants all the time,” Billy argued. “Kimberly wears shorts, sometimes dresses--”

“No, Billy, it’s an expression,” Jason cut in. “Like if one partner is a little more dominant in a relationship, you say they ‘wear the pants.’”

“Ohh,” Billy nodded. “Yeah, that is most definitely Kimberly.”

When Zack held up his hand for a high-five, Jason reached across the table and lowered it manually. In protest, Zack high-fived himself.

“Come on, man,” Jason said. “Not cool.”

Suddenly, Trini slid into the seat next to Jason. “Zack being uncool? Glad I didn’t miss anything important.”

“Trini!” Billy greeted her excitedly.

“You didn’t go to Kim’s?” Jason asked.

“Did you guys forget we can run faster than a train?” Trini replied, deadpan as usual.

Zack jumped in. “We’re not supposed to do that! Tell her, Billy.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “I didn’t break Zordon’s rule. Kim needed more cough medicine.”

“Keeping our team in top form sounds pretty important to me,” Jason said in a faux-firm voice.

“So, what were you guys talking about?” Trini asked, taking a bite out of her own grilled cheese.

None of the boys responded. Jason examined the ratio of cheese to meat on his sandwich while Billy poked at the fruit on his plate. Zack looked around as if something very interesting was flying about by the ceiling.

Trini set her jaw and stared at Zack until he made the grave error of meeting her eyes.

“Fine, crazy girl. It was a civil debate,” he said as if that answered her question.

“About?” Trini pressed.

“Zack thinks you don’t wear the pants,” Billy caved.

Trini raised a threatening eyebrow at Zack. “Because I care about my girlfriend?”

“That’s what I said,” Jason said. “It’s sweet that she went to see Kim,” he said across the table.

Zack glared at Billy. “Way to throw me under the bus, man.”

“You survived getting hit by a train,” Trini taunted.

“You’ll be fine,” Jason added with a goonish smile.

Trini leaned towards Zack, a glint in her eye. “Usually it’s neither of us--”

“Ahhhh!” Zack broke in, covering his ears with his hands. “Can’t hear you! I don’t wanna hear about it!”

The other three Rangers laughed.

***


End file.
